


Poisoned Paradise

by FeliciaBelle, Megan_is_MIA



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Arisu is 18 and the drinking age is 21, Azul feeding the Yandere flames, Bad endings, Blowjobs, Do not trust 3 AM Felicia for she will sell your soul to satan for a cornchip, Don't Like Don't Read, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, No Ignihyde smut, None of this is a dream verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex island, Threesome - M/M/M, Trey attempts Nyotaimori, Underage Drinking, Yandere Riddle is awakening, first proper fucked up au yay, no beta we die like robins, not that hard to understand, we're just trying to avoid working on the main verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Welcome to Poisoned Paradise, where your pain is our pleasure. In which Arisu was snatched from the life he knew and forced into a world of passion and sexual desires
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. It just heckin' happened that I would come in with a new thing in order to avoid writing current things.

The double doors opened and people were flooding out into the evening streets; Arisu stretched and made his way down the sidewalk, occasionally looking at his wrist where a charm bracelet rested perfectly on him. He had come out from watching the Broadway version of Aladdin and found this beautiful jewelry piece at the gift stand before he left for his hotel. Gold and blue shone beautifully in the city lights as he took in each charm’s details from the center Genie’s lamp to the hanging lantern, the dazzling palm tree, it was just beautiful to behold. Putting his hand in his pockets, he continued to make his way to his hotel that was a few blocks from the theater. 

The number of people from the crowd he was a part of was dwindling in numbers as the majority were heading to parking ramps or going to bars nearby, leaving him the only one on the sidewalks and watching the cars drive by. Being isolated like this made him feel a little nervous about various outcomes, but the streets were still populated, there was no way anyone would try anything when there’s still people driving around, too many witnesses. With that reassurance out of the way, he finally hustled to make it to his hotel. It was an average place; it wasn’t the fanciest, but it sure wasn’t the shadiest. It was a quaint and simple little place that was settled between bars and – you guessed it – more parking ramps, suppose everything in the cities has to have a parking ramp. And the parking ramp was where he was supposed to go as his room was closest to the stairwell that leads to them, he had gotten the very short end of the stick when he was given his room.

Arriving at the parking ramp, he showed his key and ID to security who just nodded him through – this was probably not allowed as like everyone else, he would have to go to the lobby, but, when someone is operating on ten cups of coffee to stay awake there was probably little care if a guest wanted to get to their room quicker. This was probably a red flag, but, what else was one to do? Arisu just hurried down the path and speed-walked to the stairwell door and scanned his card a few times before he was able to get it open. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be running for his life to just get to his room, but for some odd reason being in a dark parking ramp was not the ideal place to just saunter around. Shaking his head, he just ascended up the stair to his room, ready to just call it a night and get some sleep before he began the drive back to his small town of Sunnydale.

Once in the safety of his room, Arisu kicked his shoes off and started to remove the semi-formal wear he had on; gone went the jacket, the clip tie, the white shirt, and black pants, he got into a regular t-shirt and shorts before going to the bed. He was tired, he could worry about packing his evening wear before he checked out the next day. Nuzzling up into the bed, he took one more look at his charm bracelet before closing his golden eyes and drifting off into slumber.

It was around the witching hours when Arisu awoke to the sound of shattering glass and two imposing figures looming over him. He opened his mouth to scream before he was grabbed by the arms and had a rag forced into his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Try and scream, I dare you. You don’t need functional vocal cords for what's in store for you." one of the figures said, as his partner started to rummage through the blonde's things. "Any luck on finding any ID for this kid?" he called. 

"Yep, and he's a perfect match for what the boss wants; young and far from home, nobody's gonna miss ‘im. Well, nobody who matters is gonna miss him at least" the rummaging figure said holding up Arisu's wallet with a grin before getting to his feet and walking over to his partner. "Look kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you walk out of here quietly or we can carry you out kicking and screaming. If you do that though, we might need to quiet the heroic bystanders you attract. Quiet ‘em permanently. You gonna be a good boy?" he said smirking down at Arisu who frantically nodded as he was forced to his feet.

He followed the men out of the window they'd broken to get in, all the while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation but finding none. Desperately he tried to make a break for it ready to plunge off the side of the building despite the likelihood of death. Suddenly the back of his neck was jabbed and he passed out falling into his kidnappers' arms like a ragdoll. 

When the blonde next awoke he was handcuffed and trapped in a cramped space. If he had to guess he'd say he'd been thrown into the back of a van. He could feel his pulse beginning to race, what was he going to be used for? Were his organs going to be sold? Was he going to be tortured? His mind ran wild with all the terrible possibilities that might be in store for him. Arisu forced himself to breath, it wouldn’t help to panic yet. Once his heartrate was settled and his breathing was steady, he looked around the vehicle he was in; he was right that it was a small van, well it was more of a ‘campervan’ if the soft floor and pillows were anything to go off of. He carefully moved himself onto his knees so he could tentatively peak over the seats that separated him and the driver/passenger seats; for a group of kidnappers the car was very clean. There was a small shopping bag on the floor that from what he could see had a carton of cigarettes in, there was a small cooler that had expensive booze in them, and the windows in the back and where he was tied in were tinted to heck and back. He had to rely on the front window instead.

Squinting, he could make out some of the road signs; the one that stood out the most was the international airport. Paling, he immediately went back to laying down and tried to kick at the door or where he assumed would be where the taillights would be located; he had to get out of here! His kicking and banging got their attention of his captors; the driver stopped on the side of the road and the one in the passenger seat got out and entered the car through the backseat seat before grabbing Arisu by the shirt and dragging him over.

“Unless you want another dose of anesthetic, you’ll settle down right now.” He growled.

"Eat shit and die" Arisu cried out trying to bite the man and getting another dose of anesthetic into his neck. 

The man watched as Arisu’s struggles continued despite the threat, he even tried to pull from his grasps but the effort was futile. His second captor sighed and jabbed another needle into the back of his neck, he watched the blonde’s struggle becoming weaker and weaker before he went limp in his grasp again. The rest of the ride continued from there in silence – save for the soft jazz playing on the radio.

*****

_His mind wandered in that black abyss filled with nothingness for a long while, gradually he saw a light in the distance. Cautiously at first, he approached, before him were the familiar landmarks of Sunnydale that came into focus and he began to run towards the safety of home and family. He threw open the front door and hugged his mom tightly with tears in his eyes. Loraine patted his head affectionately and started to laugh. Only her laugh didn’t sound quite right, it was deep and masculine and sounded far to cruel for such a gentle soul like Arisu's mom._

"Rise and shine kid, we're here" one of the men said shaking the blonde awake as he chuckled and forced the boy to his feet. 

Arisu blinked blearily and stumbled forward trying to get his bearings. He was being led off of a plane and into the warm humid air; he barely had time to think before he was dragged into a building and into a brightly-lit hallway. His hands were still cuffed and he was being led like a prisoner to jail. 

"You think the boss will care that we dosed the kid with the stuff twice?" the other kidnapper said walking ahead of his cohort and Arisu and swiping a card at a locked door. The door popped open and the man walked through it looking over his shoulder as he went.

"Eh, the needle marks will fade quick enough. Besides the boss or the customers can always put a collar on him if they don’t like the sight of the marks that much" the man holding Arisu's handcuffs replied with a shrug. "What matters is that we got him here in one piece as promised and we get paid properly for our hard work" he added tugging on the chain of the handcuffs to force the blonde to walk faster.

"Sickos" Arisu muttered under his breath and glaring at the two with his teeth gritted in frustration.

His captors just ignored him as they continued to move him through the building they were in, despite the grand feel it was giving, he wasn’t really feeling the charm and elegance that it was suppose to give guests. The only time they came to a stop was when they appeared before a door with black lettering painted with the name Dire. His heart started racing as the first man knocked and let him and his partner in with their newest prize.

The man at the desk wasn’t what Arisu was expecting with the name ‘Dire’; he was dressed in a half-mask resembling a raven's beak. Through this mask, his eyes are occasionally seen glowing gold. He had pointed ears and short, wavy black hair. Dire sported a greatcoat over his suit. Thick blackbird feathers curl out from its blue-collar, while the tips of the coat are cut to resemble two bird wings. He also wore black gloves on either hand, with golden claw rings over each of his fingers.

He looked over at Arisu and tapped his chin in quiet thought before he spoke. “Quite a beautiful one.” He stood up and walked over, letting a clawed hand rest on Arisu’s face to take in his features. “Not a single mark on him, good.” He looked to the rest of him and hummed in thought. “He’s a small one too.”

“Fuck you.” Arisu hissed.

“Oh, a feisty one.” Dire chuckled. “Fortunately, we do have clients who would enjoy that.” he looked to the captors. “Details, anything valuable on him? Earrings that need to be replaced? Medication that we need to acquire?”

“The only thing in his hotel room were the basics; overnight clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, wallet, cellphone.” The first stated. “That and this charm bracelet.” He held up the bracelet that Arisu had earlier.

Despite being cuffed, Arisu struggled to free his hands to snatch it back. “Give it back!”

Dire ended up taking the bracelet instead and looking it over; the faux gold and blue stones, he tsked in disapproval. “It’s beautiful like you, but that’s not enough saving grace for it. How much did you pay for this? Ten dollars? I pray you didn’t pay much for it.”

“None of your damn business.” Arisu spat.

“Suppose it doesn’t really matter.” He took it back to the desk. “You’ll be given something far grander than…this.” He locked it up. “Now then, let’s talk about you; let me formally welcome you to this humble island getaway; Paradise!” he clapped his hands. “Naturally, it’s gone under so many name changes, but the main focal part will forever be Paradise. We ensure the best of the best; our beaches are always cleaned – you’ll never find a speck of trash on the shore nor in the waters, high quality rooms complete with soft beds, fresh sheets, and round the clock room service, and of course, the prize gem of Paradise.” The cheerful demeanor changed in a flash second. “Beautiful ones like you to tend to every desire our guests may have.”

That got the blond to struggle even more. “I’m not going to whore myself to others for their sick pleasure!” 

“I would appreciate if you didn’t compare yourself to such, you’re not a shady club.” Dire sighed. “Unlike the seedy places, here you are taken care for; I told you we ensure the best of the best including the health of our workers.”

“Just let me go! I was unconscious for the most part, I wouldn’t tell anyone about this place!”

“Afraid it doesn’t work like that; for one, you now know my name and what I look like – even if you say you won’t tell, you would, it’s in human nature to go contradict themselves.” Dire held up two fingers. “Second of all, as we’re speaking now, your current life is being rewritten; whoever you were before arriving here matters not, you can’t really go back through normal means.” He leaned on the desk and shook his head. “You’re stuck with us unless you give us an incentive to let you go that doesn’t have ‘I have family’, ‘this is illegal’, ‘you can’t do this’ anywhere in the sentence.”

Arisu narrowed his eyes. “So, what the hell is it going to take for you to let me go?”

Dire chuckled and walked over before lifting his chin in his hands. “That’s for _you_ to find out, _you’re_ the one who’s going to convince us.” He smirked. “But for now, we have more important things to worry about – such as your wellbeing check up with Master Crewel.” He turned to the men behind Arisu. “Shima, Kazu, please take him to the medical bay, I have some VIP rooms to attend to for when our guests show up.”

Arisu barely had time to react before his captors grabbed him once again and dragged him out of the room. Just like before, he was led through the halls of the building, there were similar workers walking around; those with a professional attire that were focusing on their own work and not at the new arrival, straining his hearing he could overhear some of them talking about one thing or another (“We need to update the enchantment on the charm” was one of these statements, that was weird and eyebrow raising worthy). After some turns later, they came to another frosted glass door, this one labeled ‘Divus’, a sharp knock from Kazu and the group walked in with the boy in tow.

Dressed in a black and white suit, similar colored hair parted at the side and narrow grey eyes; Divus was going through some files and the like didn’t entirely scream out medical professional – then again, if Dire was anything to go off of, he could understand that not everything was as it seemed.

“What is it, pups? I’m busy going through applications.” Divus snapped.

Kazu cleared his throat and straightened up. “We understand, Master Crewel, but we come with a new Gem joining us and-”

“Unchain him and put him on the cot.” Divus ordered. “Then wait outside.” 

Seeing his captors flinch under someone else’s order was a sight that Arisu took small enjoyment out of; he rubbed his wrists after they were freed from the handcuffs and went to the medical cot before he was shoved over to it. Watching the doctor for a while, Arisu decided to distract himself by playing with a nearby tuning fork – this lasted for a few minutes before Divus stood up and walked over to him, yanking the tuning fork from him and shoving him on his back.

“Such a scrawny thing.” Divus huffed. “No matter, I’ve dealt with worse cases than this; let’s see if we can’t salvage anything from you.” He grabbed at Arisu’s shirt and yanked it off before tossing it to the nearby trashcan. With a hum, he started to run a gloved hand over him. Feeling his chest and giving a few presses on his body. “Now this is what I like to see, those baggy clothes did not do you justice.”

Arisu tried to move away from him, he stared at the doctor’s hands, they were…glowing? No, it had to be the lights in the room. “If you’re done frisking me!?”

“Quiet, pup!” he stared him down before going back to feeling his upper body. “Healthy heart – if not beating fast, your breathing is decent, bone structure is quite well. not to mention your symmetrical face - if I took a meat cleaver down the center of it, I would get matching halves and that's very important.” He pressed down on his stomach. “A little bit of a pudge, but nothing our fitness centers can’t fix.” He grabbed at the shorts. “Alright, your top is looking good, let’s see how your lower half is.”

"Get your hands off me, you pervert" Arisu snarled bringing up a leg to try and kick the doctor. 

His flailing limb was grabbed and Divus shot him an unamused look as he squeezed the boy's leg sending a tingling sensation through his system that made Arisu's body go limp as the light emanating from the man's fingers grew brighter for a moment. The hand on the blonde's shorts let go only for Divus to snap his fingers and cause the lower garment to vanish into thin air.

"How the fuck..." Arisu trailed off perplexed by the sight unfolding between his legs. 

"Calm down pup, there's no need to be so dramatic over such low-level magic" Divus said clicking his tongue as he felt over the leg already in his grasp.

"Magic!?!" Arisu said trying to squirm but finding his limbs still unresponsive from the bright light from before.

"Right, it slipped my mind for a moment. You are from the other world, the realm without magic aren’t you, puppy?" Divus said checking the blonde's other leg before letting his hands trail up to inspect the boy's thighs, waist, and unmentionables.

"Nice wide hips, strong legs... but let’s see how what's between them look" he muttered spreading the young man's legs as far as they would go before running a glowing finger up his cock with a contemplative expression. 

"What the hell are you talking about!? And stop touching down there!" Arisu whined trying to close his legs as the doctor continued his examination.

"I have to make sure you don’t have any nasty other world diseases that you might give the guests when they request your services." Divus said forced Arisu to roll over and stick his ass up. 

"Do try to relax pup, it will make the examination take less time if you do" Divus added prying Arisu's ass cheeks open to observe his pink little hole. 

"Bit of pudge back here as well but I'm sure your clients won’t mind having something soft to squeeze when they're using you" the doctor said in a clinical tone.

Arisu had a bright red face as he hid in the sheet that separated him and the bed; Divus moved back and gently patted his ass before moving and getting a chart typed out for him, he informed the boy that the spell would wear off in a few short minutes. The rest of their sessions were simple question and answers that ranged from simple ‘any surgeries you’ve had’ to the invasive stuff ‘have you had sexual partners in the past’. It was the longest visit Arisu have had in his entire life, but in the end, they finally got the chart finished and Divus moved back to him – this time with a measuring tape.

He didn’t waste time in taking the boy’s measurement for his new wardrobe, and explaining how things worked on the island – he may as well help the boy where he could. There was a ranking system among the Island Treasure (that was the collective name for their ‘escorts’); the highest tier were Diamonds and Rubies while the lowest was Jasper, and the only way to recognize who was who was the jewelry the Treasures wore; they would have their gemstones on their person, and since Arisu was the newest treasure he would be wearing Jasper jewelry. On the topic of jewelry, while he would keep his name while in private, he would be given a new name – and collared as well. The collar was enchanted with a charm to keep him from saying his true name.

“Finally, and this is important.” Divus lifted his head. “Behave around the client, and you will be treated well.” He moved back. “And with that said, let’s get you dressed up, get your picture taken, and settle you in your new room.”

 *****  
It never got old. Seeing the sun kissing the champagne-colored walls to bring out the beauty of the lobby; morning, afternoon, sunset, it always had the tropical kiss and gave the feeling of passion. Just the lobby alone was enough to get anyone in the mood. And that’s what Cater enjoyed most about this little island resort; he turned to Ace and Deuce, true, they have been on the island before, but this would be their first time visiting as guests this time! Riddle and Trey had made the smart move with these two, and this little livestream was going to blow up MagiCam in an instant. The rest of the group was making their way over with the suitcases and up to the concierge desk to check in for their extended holiday.

Ace and Deuce watched as the three went on ahead before they went over to check out the TV that was showcasing the new jaspers on the island; while the new arrivals were beautiful and had the natural expressions on their faces with each picture, one stood out to the two the most; a blond-haired gem with golden eyes named Alice. Naturally, they knew that Alice wasn’t his real name, the boy wouldn’t be able to use his actual name until he either reached Amber or Opal rank, or unless he earned the privilege early. Aside from his pretty face, Deuce was quick to point something out – the room Alice was set up in was Ace’s old room. It would be easy to head there and have the first round, if their Queen would let them.

“Ace! Deuce!” Riddle called to them. “Quit your dawdling and get over here, we have a VIP suite to get to.” 

They hurried over after taking a quick picture of Alice, after collecting their room keys they followed the bellhop to their room. Riddle looked over at the two and rose an eyebrow at them; they were wearing a grin on their faces, he knew they wanted something – such immature gems they are, even back then they were quite immature. Suppose that’s why he was drawn to them in the first place.

“You have my attention, what is it?” Riddle asked.

Ace grinned. “Well, we noticed some new treasure on the island.” He started off. “And one is residing in my old room, his name is Alice.” He showed the picture to Riddle. 

Riddle scowled; he can’t deny that Alice was attractive. “We haven’t even been here for five minutes, Ace!” he scolded. “Honestly, I’m not spending the extra money just so you can run over and fuck him for a short amount of time and call it good.” 

Trey chuckled. “Come now, Riddle.” He smiled. “You can’t really blame him for being too excited, let him have fun with the new gem, I’ll cover the cost.”

The scowl remained. “Fine, just be back in the room by four – I won’t tolerate tardiness on tea time.” He waved him off. He looked to Deuce who had a hint of longing in his eyes before sighing, “Go on, the same rule of time applies to you too.”

To hear that he had a client already shot fear into Arisu’s heart; he couldn’t really escape his room – the window looked over the ocean (even if the water’s shallow, he’d still be captured), his room was locked, he was essentially trapped in his own tropical gilded cage. With a sigh, he just sat on his bed and played with the sheer see-through fabric that was silk in material and a beautiful crimson color with silver lining and jaspers embedded in some places.

He tensed as he heard the door unlocked and two males came sauntering in; dressed in white suits and had a heart and spade painted over their eyes, he looked up at them with defiance in his eyes as the redhead of the two walked over to him. Not hesitating for a second, Arisu slapped him across the face and went to put distance between them.

"Get the fuck away from me, you perverts!" Arisu snarled glaring at the two males with glacial dislike. 

The dark-haired man with the spade on his cheek look from his companion to the blonde and back again a few times before bursting out into laughter.

"God, he reminds me of how I was with my first client... god bless Trey for being so patient with me and putting up with my attempts to break his glasses" the spade-male said between peals of laughter that almost made him fall over from the force of it.

"Stop laughing Deuce! Being slapped hurt like a bitch" the redhead said with a frown holding his cheek and poking his friend in annoyance when Deuce only began laughing harder than before. "Quit it! It's not that funny!" he protested as his cheeks began to flush with color.

"Sorry Ace! But it's just ironic to hear you of all people complain about being slapped when you slapped Riddle for banning you from getting dessert for a week after you ate his strawberry tart without permission" Deuce said having too much fun teasing his friend. 

Arisu couldn’t stop himself from giggling a little at the sight of the two males egging each other on. This felt much more normal, he'd seen his friends back in Sunnysdale tease and poke at each other like this and it brought on a small nostalgic pang in his stomach that made him whimper softly. The whining noise he made brought both Deuce and Ace's attentions back onto him.

Ace’s annoyed features turned to concern as he slowly approached Arisu. “Hey…you okay, Alice?” he extended a hand to him.

Arisu tensed a little and looked up at him, hiding his pain with faux anger. “I’m fine! And that’s not my name!”

“We know.” Deuce said, he gently moved Ace back so he was before Arisu. “You won’t be able to use your name until you become an amber.” He watched as the boy looked up at him with a surprised look. “Ace and I were gems at one point; I was known as Spades and he was Trappola, since our old lives were gone, we decided to use our ‘gem’ names as our surnames.” He gently took Arisu’s hand into his. “You’re going to have to endure it, at least until you become a diamond – I heard those with the diamond ranks actually had the freedom to leave the island without someone buying them.”

“And how long until that happens?” Arisu pulled his hand away from them. “I’m not going to spend the rest of my life spreading my legs like a desperate whore!”

“Okay, good cop over.” Ace took over. “Look, let me spell it out for you Alice; at the moment you don’t have a say in anything – you’re a jasper, the lowest ranking gemstone on the island. What that means is if I say jump, you ask ‘how high’, if a client asks you to recreate their favorite porno, you do it without hesitation. You’re out of luck until you rank up, and the only to rank up is if Crowley’s impressed by your performance or if a V.I.P. puts in a submission saying you deserve a rank up.” Ace held his face into his hand. “If you keep fighting, it’s not going to end well for you.”

Arisu stared at him and felt his whole being frozen in place. What the hell was his fate going to be if he kept fighting? Death? No, he had to be too valuable for that. Thousands of thoughts were flooding his head and each one was more disturbing than the last, he was shaking in Ace’s grasp as his heart was racing like no tomorrow and his breathing became shallow.

Deuce had to gently move Arisu from Ace and gently pressed a kiss to his lips, stilling him for even a minute. “Hey, it’s okay.” He played with the boy’s golden hair. “Ace and I are going to be on this island for a while, we’ll help you along – maybe in the end, you’ll be coming home to the mainland with us.” He smiled down at him. “We can get you a new start.”

Arisu blinked up at him. “What is it you want me to do?” he asked softly.

“I want you to trust us.” Deuce said softly. “We’ll take it slow, we’re part of a V.I.P group so we can be with you for as long as needed; we’ll help you adjust to how the island life works here, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this in here so I know what tags to add; blowjobs, underaged drinking (Arisu is 18, legal drinking age is 21 son), threesome, toys, orgasm denial.

Arisu was internally kicking himself for agreeing to do this; he’d never thought his first time would be with strange men he didn’t know, more so the fact he didn’t think his first time would be with former ‘escorts’ of the island he was stuck on. Now that he thought about it, he should probably figure out what the enchantment used was so he could work on getting out of there. Those thoughts came to cease when he felt Deuce move the revealing clothing off of his slender form and started to gently caress his body – letting his slender fingers run over Arisu’s chest and gently pinching his nipples and causing him to squirm under him.

“Easy.” Deuce kissed his cheek. “Your body has to get used to these touches.”

Arisu just gave a soft moan and tried relaxing under the soft and tender touches. To add to the pleasure, Deuce moved his lips over Arisu’s neck and gently nipped at him – making sure he didn’t leave any marks. He gently reminded him that there were going to be clients who would be rough and leave marks on him; that got their dear Alice to shudder at the thought and Deuce had to still him once more. After getting him into a relaxed state, he moved the boy to the bed and laid him down before moving over him so he could look down at Arisu; he smiled and played with his golden hair, before kissing his lips. His kisses were met with a hesitant kiss from the blond, good, he was learning. 

"You don't have to be so nice to me" Arisu mumbled putting his hands over his face to try and hide the blush that was spreading across his skin like wildfire. Why was this guy being so tender with him? Wasn't he supposed to be a sex slave now? Why was Deuce kissing and stroking him like a lover was supposed to? He had expected to be thrown on the floor and smacked around before his body was ravaged painfully, that way he could keep a shred of his dignity intact. But this? This was going to make him cry from how good it felt.

"But I want to be nice to you, you're so pretty and soft. Why would I want to be cruel to someone as lovely as you Alice?" Deuce said gently prying Arisu's hands from his face before placing kisses to the center of his palms.

"Cause I slapped your friend and called you perverts" Arisu replied blinking as fast as he could trying to keep the tears at bay as Deuce placed kisses now to the corner of his eyes, licking up the tears that were welling up there ready to fall.

"You only did that because you're scared, like a little kitten hissing because something new and strange came its way" Deuce comforted, gently headbutting Arisu as he spoke. "And I'm sure like a little kitten, all you need is some gentle love to get you purring happily" he added his hands running over the blonde's sides playfully.

"You're such a romantic, and you're taking too long. We should just hurry up and show him how much fun it can be" Ace said with a melodramatic yawn as he groped Arisu's thighs and made him yelp in surprise. The redhead ran his teeth down the side of the boy's leg and made a hickey on his inner thigh with a mischievous chuckle.

Arisu tried to move away from him, but Deuce kept him still and kissed him with each rough play. The two moved their position so that Arisu was rested in Deuce’s lap, and Ace was before Arisu looking down at him like a cat preying on a defenseless mouse. The redhead resumed his treatment on the blond; he took hold of Arisu’s other leg and ran his teeth down the side and left another hickey on the inner thigh, grinning as Arisu squirmed at the feeling. But he didn’t stop there, he held his hips and kissed the tip of his cock before taking all of him in his mouth – essentially deepthroating him and eliciting a surprise gasp from the blond.

Deuce kissed his neck and played with his nipples, praising him for keeping up with Ace’s brash behavior. “You’re doing well, Alice.” He gave a gently pinch, taking in the moans from the ‘jasper’ again. “Just let those sweet mews out.”

Ace continued to suck on Arisu’s dick, he would pull back so only the tip remained and gave the slit a lick before going back and deepthroating him. He continued this and would even go the extra mile of teasing his balls just to get the boy squirming and writhing under him. The mix of Deuce’s praises and treatment on his chest as well as Ace’s oral performance was getting the blond to let out every sounds of pleasure and even writhing under the two boys; he was lost in the sensation of pleasure between them, he wanted more of this tender feeling – he didn’t care if this may be a one-time thing, he just wanted more of the feeling he was experiencing now!

“Please.” Arisu gasped out. 

“Shh.” Deuce nipped his neck. “I know how excited you are, and while most would enjoy seeing you as this eager needy thing…some clients will think you’re being greedy and punish you for it.”

“But you guys aren’t like that!” He protested. “Please, I want more!”

He was denied it in a heartbeat, before Arisu could register Ace’s treatment on him being halted, he felt pressure on his cock. In a haze, he looked down and saw a ring resting snugly on his cock and preventing his relief. Ace had an annoyed look on his face as he stared into Arisu’s golden eyes. Arisu was about to speak before his chin was held tightly by Ace, they were inches apart and Arisu could smell the sweet scent of cherries on his breath.

“Didn’t you hear Spades?” He demanded, earning a sharp glare from Deuce. “While some would enjoy seeing you as an eager and needy gem, others will think you’re being greedy.” He tightened his hold just a bit. “We’ve given you the pleasure, and now your behavior is warranting punishment; what I’ve done with the ring is nothing compared to what others will do to you.” 

"But-"

"-Be quiet, Alice" Ace interrupted.

Arisu went silent feeling the collar around his neck grow uncomfortably warm. He tried to speak again but found he couldn't as the collar only grew hotter and hotter until he stopped trying to talk at which point it cooled down so only a faint heat was emanating from the material and gem.

"You better get it into your head real quick that what you want doesn't fucking matter anymore. You don’t get to have wants, you don't get to have desires, you don’t get to have wishes. Those are things people have, and you are not a person anymore. You are nothing but what your clients want you to be. Whether that be a companion, a sex-doll, or whatever else tickles their fancy" Ace said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"If I wanted to throw you on the floor and fucked you until you were bleeding, I could do that and nobody would stop me. You know why? Cause you're worthless, a jasper who could easily be replaced by someone else in a heartbeat. Now if you don’t want that to happen to you, I'd suggest you shape up and play your part right and take the punishment we'll give you with some fucking gratitude." the redhead said with a smirk bringing a hand down harshly on Arisu's stomach making him let out a muffled yelp.

"Ace, that’s enough. It's his first day" Deuce said prodding his friend with a stern expression.

The redhead looked over with an annoyed look. “And if it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have cared if it was first day or first month here.” He stood up and went through a chest in the room and started to take out some packages from it. “What I’m doing is tamed compared to what others may do.”

“Ace!” Deuce looked at the packages and sighed. “Just go easy on him, please.” 

Ace just rolled his eyes and came over with the items, it took a while to get the objects out from their packaging for Arisu to realize what he was planning – a vibrating dildo and two vibrating studs along with tape. Arisu tried to pull from Deuce’s grasp as he kicked and struggled away from Ace; his struggles were effortless as the redhead straddled his hips and taped the studs to his chest and turning the intensity up to a decent 5 before he moved off and held his legs apart so he could tease the toy inside his virgin hole. Ace wasn’t heartless though, he made sure to moisten the vibrator up with the nearby bottle of lube as well as to stretch Arisu out ahead of time before he shoved the toy into him. Once it was inside of the jasper, he turned the intensity up to the same level as the studs. 

“There you go.” He patted Arisu’s ass. “You’ll keep the toys on for a while; let’s say…until the end of a movie.” He got up and sauntered over to the TV set. “I’m sure there’s a short film we could watch to keep you busy.” Ace looked at the digital selection. “Okay…let’s make it a TV episode, what do you like to watch?” he was met with whines and whimpers. “Yeah, that’s what I thought; okay, we’ll watch some classic Twilight Zone.”

To say that it was the longest twenty-five minutes had to endure was an understatement. Arisu’s wrists were bound behind him by Ace’s tie and the two were lounging on a chaise watching The Bewitching Pool together. They had to turn the volume up to drown out his moans and whines. After struggling in the binds, Arisu just laid there on the bed in agony; his cock was hurting really bad, he had to cum and the two wouldn’t let him. He looked over at them in a silent plead and whimpered at them before he was able to find his voice.

“Please…” he cried.

Ace stood up and made his way over and looked down at him. “Are you going to behave, Alice?”

Arisu nodded. “Yes! Just…please take the ring off.” He had tears forming. “It hurts…please!”

"Hmm I dunno, doesn't sound to me like the lesson's sunk in completely yet~" Ace said with a smirk flicking his thumb over the button of the remote controlling the vibrators and turning them up to max power. Arisu threw his head back and howled in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Ace you're going to give him a fucking heart-attack if you keep that up" Deuce said with a frown snatching the dial away from the redhead and turning it all the way off. 

Arisu stared off to the side with the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks as he breathed shallowly in and out. After the blonde had recovered from the shock of being overstimulated, he began to sob into the mattress, his entire being quivering like a leaf.

"Hey, hey shh, it’s okay Alice. You're okay now, you've been punished for your bad behavior. You're in the clear now okay?" Deuce said sitting on the bed and pulling Arisu into his lap to gently rock him back and forth until his sobs had quieted into soft hiccups. The blonde's cock was still painfully hard but he tried to ignore it in favor of soaking up the gentle affection the dark-haired boy was offering him. 

"He's gonna turn out spoiled" Ace muttered under his breath as he plopped down on the bed beside the other two boys and ruffled the jasper's hair absentmindedly. 

"Well, he can’t be any more spoiled than either of us were, remember when we tried to start a fist fight with Riddle?" Deuce said with a smirk as he continued to rock Arisu like a baby. 

"Don't remind me, that was so stupid. Riddle spanked me so hard I couldn't sit for an entire week" Ace said with a shudder as he gritted his teeth at the embarrassing memory.

"How you feeling Alice? Are you back with us?" Deuce said speaking to Arisu with a tender kiss to his forehead.

Arisu finally got his breathing under control as he looked up at the navy-haired boy, his eyes were still a little red and his face still had tearstains on them. He leaned into Deuce’s gentle touches and allowed him to carefully clean his face of the tears and kissed him tenderly. With a soft hum of content, Deuce reached down to Arisu’s cock, he whispered to him about getting him some relief for learning his lesson. It didn’t take long for Arisu to climax from Deuce’s firm strokes on his cock and to ride out his orgasm, all the while Deuce was praising him and helping him along as he placed gentle kissed on him.

“There we go, better now?” Deuce smiled down at him as Arisu nodded. “I’m going to take the toy out, it’s time for the main attraction.” He kissed him again. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be gentle with you.”

Arisu held onto Deuce as he started to take the toy out of him, he gasped at the feeling of being empty and almost cried out as the tape was ripped off his chest to free the vibrating studs from his nipples. Deuce silenced him with a kiss and laid him down, and undoing his own pants to reveal his hard rod. He took in Arisu’s nervous expression and eased him into relaxing by playing with his body and leaving tender kisses; once Arisu was relaxed enough, he lifted his legs and rubbed his cock against his virgin hole before slowly pressing and eliciting a soft moan.

“Easy.” Ace lifted him so he was rested on his lap. “Deuce will take care of you, he’s a softy like that.” He said playing with his hair. “Just breathe, relax, and everything will be fine.”

Arisu looked up at Ace and nodded, “I’m fine.” He gasped out as Deuce fitted his entire cock into him. “I’ll be fine.” He assured him, giving a small sway of his hips to get used to the size inside him. 

“Are you sure?” Deuce asked, watching him nod in assurance. “Alright, I’ll make this a pleasurable time for you.” He said slowly pulling out before thrusting back in with one swift fluid motion.

"Mphm" Arisu groaned gritting his teeth as his toes curled with deep discomfort. He didn't think he was going to become a fan of taking it up the ass anytime soon. His fingers clawed at the bedsheets as he tried to relax his muscles so his insides would stop stinging sharply with every breath he took. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to compartmentalize what was happening. 

"Alice, I need you to listen to me very carefully" Deuce said gently patting Arisu's cheek to make sure he had the blonde's attention. "I need to hear you say that you're still okay so I know I can move. You don’t have to say it immediately but I need to hear it sooner or later okay?" the dark-haired boy said rubbing the other male's thighs comfortingly.

"I-i-i'm okay! Y-yuh-you can move" Arisu said after he'd taken several deep breaths and he'd gone numb to the worse of the pain. Deuce nodded and began grinding their hips together, grazing Arisu's sweet spot with the tip of his cock and making the blonde moan softly. 

"How's that? Still feeling okay?" Deuce said continuing to prod at the other boy's sensitive nerve endings. Arisu nodded again and tried to squeeze his eyes tighter than before as he balled up more of the sheets into his fists to distract himself from the pain he still felt.

"You focus on making him feel good on your end, I'll make him feel good up here" Ace said before bending down to make out with Arisu forcing his teeth to unclench and entwined their tongues together. The redhead's fingers wandered down the blonde's chest to tease at his nipples, pinching them lightly between experimental tweaks to his peaks to make the jasper moan into his mouth.

Ace's attentions on his upper body did wonders to make Arisu's lower muscles relax so Deuce could more easily fuck him without hurting him. With each thrust inside of him, Arisu got used to him more and more to the point that he was able to accept him without the help of Ace’s treatment on his chest. His moans of discomfort were changed to that of pleasure and assurance for Deuce to change the tender pace to that of a more passionate one. 

Lust was consuming Arisu at this point and he wanted more, he looked to Ace with a hint of a pleading look; Ace took note and undid his own pants and guided Arisu’s face over to him. “Another thing you’re going to have to get used to, don’t worry, I’ll let you take the lead.” 

With an eager nod, Arisu took the tip into his mouth and gave a few tender licks to him – getting a soft moan from the redhead. He took that as a sign to go further down onto him, only going halfway onto his hard cock. He tried to mimic the way Ace had treated his cock earlier – albeit a little clumsily, but there was a certain charm to it that Ace had to gently guide him through it. Whenever Deuce would hit his sweet spot, he would moan over Ace’s cock and get another reaction from him. The three kept at it like this for a while until the sweet rush of release was about to wash over them; Deuce’s thrusts were becoming frantic, and Ace lost restraint and started to fuck his mouth.

“Alice…” Deuce groaned. “You’re tightening up…are you close?” 

Arisu’s whine and his thrashes under them was all the confirmation the two needed. Ace tightened his hold on his blond locks and quickened his pace as well. “Let yourself loose, Alice.” He groaned. “Take it all and let it all out.” He egged on.

Everything else was a blur as Arisu came from that, tightening around Deuce and causing him to spill his seed inside him, the moans from both of them got Ace to give a final thrust and coming into his mouth and down his throat. After some time, the two pulled out and let Arisu collect his breath; Deuce helped him p and patted his back, praising him for doing so well in keeping up with them.

“That was…” Arisu covered his mouth. “I wasn’t expecting my first time to be…” he was a bright red from blushing.

“But it was enjoyable?” Deuce asked.

A small nod. “I…I think I’m just going to clean up and…try and rest some.”

“We’ll leave the Striped Carnations out.” Ace patted his back. “Right, few things and this will help you recover on your own time.” He pointed to the vase of faux flowers. “Striped Carnations will let people know you need to recover; the Salmon Roses are for you to say you’re ready for a guest.” He looked at him. “Be sure you mean it when you put the carnation out, people _will_ know if you’re hiding out and trying to escape from your duties, so only put it out when you absolutely need to, okay?”

Arisu nodded. “Okay.” He replied softly. “Thank you, Ace.” He lowered his head in respect before heading over to the bathroom. He turned the light on and squinted at his reflection in the mirror. Augh, he definitely looked worse for wear. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and got it wet before trying to clean off the cum slowly drying on his body. Once he'd gotten most of it off, he returned to the main room and flopped on the bed. 

While he'd been in the bathroom, Ace and Deuce had straightened out their clothes and left. They'd set out the Striped Carnations as promised before closing the door behind them and rushing to meet up with their group for tea-time. They had so much they wanted to tell Riddle, Cater, and Trey that they started talking over each other in their excitement. 

"One at a time you two, I can’t hear either of you when you babble like this" Riddle said raising his voice so he could be heard over the eager former gems. Deuce and Ace immediately quieted down as their faces turned bright red with embarrassment. "I suppose this means you had a good time with the new jasper, Alice?" Riddle asked and received happy nods from both boys.

"Alice was just as cute, no cuter in person" Deuce said with a sigh as he gazed off to the side with a blissful expression.

"Kind of a brat though, he slapped me and tried to fight a bit" Ace said with a grin on his face despite his negative comment.

"Oh? A brat, was he? I remember a certain someone being very bratty when I first requested his services" Riddle said giving Ace a meaningful look. The ginger looked down at his feet with a guilty expression on his face now.

"I was never that much of a brat" Ace muttered sheepishly as he fidgeted like a child who'd be caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Ace-kun, it's not good to lie" Cater called from the other room where he'd been lounging around scrolling through Magicam and chatting with Trey.

Ace stuck his tongue out at that. Deuce looked over and saw Cater with an annoyed expression “What happened to him?” he asked.

Trey sighed. “While you boys were out, we decided to try out a new Jewel, her name was Catherine and…” he winced. “Well, we think that before she came to the island she was brought up in a puritan way.”

“She was a terrible lay.” Cater said bluntly. “I’m jealous of you two, you had a good catch today.”

Riddle tossed a balled-up napkin at him. “Okay, okay enough. We’re here to enjoy afternoon tea together before we attend the island’s evening life; I know how you boys wanted to try out the tiki parties, so that’s where we’ll be heading tonight.”

“Right…about that.” Ace sat down and helped himself to a cup of a tea. “Would it be cool if we brought Alice? I know the VIP’s can bring a Treasure as their plus one’s.”

Riddle’s eyes narrowed at him. “Alright, spit it out; I know you two are up to something with a request like that.”

“How the hell does he do that?” Ace groaned. 

Deuce sighed. “No idea, Ace, Riddle just knows.” He turned to Riddle. “We want to help Alice move ranks…and for that process to speed up we need a VIP to vouch for him.”

“You literally just met the boy.” Riddle snapped. “What makes him special enough to move up the ranks?” he watched as they adverted their gaze from him. “You can’t be serious? You’re smitten with him?” the two nodded and he sighed. “Ace, Deuce, I’m only saying this because I love you; as much as I want to help you with this, doing so on the first day is going to get Crowley suspicious. He’ll assume the worse and the only getting punished won’t be you two, but Alice.”

“He’s right.” Trey said. “This is Alice’s first night here, is it not? If he thinks Alice is trying to escape, he’ll punish him – most likely, he’ll beat him to get the point across.” He sighed. “We’ll still take him to the beach party since we have that right, but we’re not going to raise his rank tonight; perhaps later in the visit we’ll put in a good word for him.” He promised.

Ace pouted a little but didn't try to push the issue any further. He was just happy that they'd gotten the older boys on board with some of their ideas. Once he was done with his tea he went to lay down for a nap, with Deuce joining him in the same bed even though that wasn't necessary. Back when they'd first met as jaspers, they'd often sneak out of their separate rooms to sleep together in one bed. It was one of the few ways they were able to find something comforting in those early days of island life. Now even as free men they still liked to sleep curled up next to each other like two connecting puzzle pieces. 

*****  
Some hours later it was time for the tiki party and Arisu found himself being dragged out of bed to attend. He was nervous, there were so many faces and none of them familiar. He took a drink offered to him by a pretty looking girl with panda ears on her head. Sipping the drink, he had a spit take as he saw the girl's bear ears twitch like they were real- because they were!

"Hey Alice, you look better" Deuce said sidling up to Arisu and giving him a side-hug. 

"Hey..." Arisu said continuing to sip on his drink. “Um…Deuce that girl…” he nodded to the bartender who was moving around and mixing drinks left and right.

Deuce looked over and then at Arisu. “What about her? I mean, she’s cute, don’t get me wrong but…is it her performance? Did she not make the drink you wanted right?”

“No, the drink is fine.” Arisu assured. “She uh…” he pointed to his head to indicate the ears. “H-humans don’t…have those…”

That got a little chuckle from him. “Have you never seen a beastperson before, Alice?” his smile fell when he saw the boy’s confused face. “You haven’t? Where are you from?” the boy just turned away, tensed and tears starting to form. “Hey, hey.” He gently kissed him. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were just brought here.” He gently tugged his hand. “Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the group, okay?”

Arisu just nodded and followed Deuce to a part of the beach where the rest of his party members were; Riddle was relaxing on a foldout chair while Trey and Cater were laughing and skipping rocks on the ocean’s surface, Ace was getting food at the nearby buffet as the two came into view. 

Riddle looked up at Deuce and Arisu and nodded. “The Mysterious Alice has shown up.” He looked him over. “I can see why my boys wanted to be with you, you’re quite the looker.” He nodded to the beach blanket. “Come now, relax with us, it’s a beautiful evening; breeze is nice, the music is desirable, and the skies are cleared for the stars to shine.”

“Yes sir.” Airsu sat on the blanket and just took a sip of his Hurricane drink, he grimaced a little at the taste. “It’s…nice to meet you.”

“Come now, don’t be so tensed.” Riddle said. “Parties like this exist to bring entertainment outside the ones in the bedroom, they should be enjoyed.” He looked at him. “I could get us a spot to play a game if you wish it.”

“It’s fine.” Arisu assured. “I mean…you don’t have to go the extra mile for me.” he added after a moment, taking a long slurp of his drink. This Riddle person seemed nice enough, but he wasn't going to bank on it. For all the blonde knew, the guy would expect sexual compensation from him later. He really wanted to go back to his room already, all these new people were making him a bit nervous.

"You don't have to be so cagey Alice, nobody's going to jump your bones" Riddle said leaning forward in his chair to pat the boy's head gently. Arisu held his breath when his hair was tousled and didn't let that air out of his lungs until the redhead's fingers had left his head. 

"If it's all the same to you sir, I think I’d like to just sit here for now" Arisu said with his head bowed down as he stared intently at the drink in his hands. He wondered where the fire he'd had earlier had gone, was it because he was still tired or had he already been broken by these strange people.

"Alright, you can just sit Alice but the offer about the game still stands" Riddle replied with creased eyebrows. The blonde reminded him of a rabbit, scared of its own skin as it shivered in its enclosure. 

"Thank you, sir" Arisu answered taking another sip of the hurricane and finally feeling the effect of the alcohol start to kick in.

He set his glass down and lay on the blanket spread-eagle on his back, letting the warm of the sand beneath the fabric seep into his bones and relax him a bit as his eyes fell shut. Deuce tapped Arisu's stomach with two fingers before walking them up and down his body and making the blonde giggle softly.

"Why hello there, cutie" Cater said as he returned to the blanket and sat on the blanket next to Deuce and Arisu. He took a few photos of the blonde, saving most to his private photo album and posting one to Magicam. “Are you enjoying yourself? Can’t blame you since the stars are out tonight!” he laid back and looked to Arisu. “I’m thinking you would look amazing in black with star patterns, what do you think?”

Arisu was tipsy, he wasn’t entirely sure what this person was saying and he just ended up nodding with a giggle. “You’re weird.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Cater gently played with his hair. “You look a little flushed, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I feel light.” Arisu giggled. “What was that drink? I want more of it.”

“Absolutely not.” Riddle scolded. “It’s clear one glass is enough to get you tipsy, when Ace comes back with food you are going to eat bread-based meals so it can absorb the alcohol.”

“But I want another drink, sir!” Arisu pouted. “Please?”

Riddle turned to Deuce. “Get the boy some water, he’s going to need to stay hydrated.”

Deuce immediately got up and hurried over to get a water bottle or two for the boy; as he and Ace were away from the group, Arisu was left with Riddle, Cater, and Trey who were trying to keep him steady and relaxed so he didn’t end up throwing up the drink. Trey was holding him in his arms and rubbing his back and was making small talk – how did he enjoy Ace and Deuce? Were they too rough with him? Anything he could think of to keep the boy’s mind on something else other than wanting another Hurricane. Arisu’s answers were slurred, but he was honest; he had a lot of fun with the two even though Ace was a total jerk and left a vibrator in his ass for twenty-five minutes (It was at this point, the trio learned the filter was completely off when alcohol was involved)

They were saved by the bell when Ace came over with a tray filled with food; he set it down on the small table before them and looked over at Arisu before handing him a pretzel to help with the drunken state he was in. “Here, you’re going to need this to avoid hangovers, sweetheart.” 

Arisu pouted and took it before eating it. “I’m not that drunk.”

“That’s what they all say before they wake up with a hangover.” Riddle said sharply. “Now eat, and make sure you get the right vitamins as well.”

Still pouting, he took a bite of the pretzel, he stayed in Trey’s arms for the duration. The group was just enjoying the calm of the night mixed with the upbeat music of the party behind them and the bright stars above them. Trey gently played with his hair and even started to put loose braids in. Arisu leaned into the gentle touches and gave a soft hum in content; these weirdos were so tender with him, he loved it and he wanted this to last, he wanted to repay them.

Brushing his hands of the crumbs, he moved from Trey and looked up at him before leaning in for a kiss. He was halted when Trey laid a finger on his lips; “No.” he said firmly. “Tonight, is just a relaxing time.” 

"B-buh-but you've been really, really nice to me! I feel guilty f-fur-for taking advantage of..." Arisu began feeling the finger tap at his lips signaling him to be quiet 

"You aren't taking advantage of anyone, not everything is about tit for tat. Sometimes, kindness is just for the sake of kindness okay?" Trey said with a gentle smile. 

"Okay... if you say so sir" Arisu said reluctantly, lying back down on the blanket and letting his eyes flutter shut. Distantly he heard Ace and Deuce talking about something he didn't quite understand. Whatever it was it brought Trey and Riddle to their feet and following after the younger boys while Cater hung back to watch over the blonde.

"Hey Alice, mind if I take a few more pictures of you?" Cater said kneeling on the blanket and tapping the boy's shoulder to make sure he was listening. 

Arisu grunted his consent and allowed the ginger to rearrange his position to his liking. Eventually he found his cheek pressed against the older male's hip as something poked insistently from inside the fabric of his pants.

"I heard you gave Ace quite the knock-out blowjob cutie. I had a blowjob earlier too but it was terrible, the girl kept trying to use her teeth and almost bit my dick off. Might working your magic on me and helping me with my boner?" Cater cooed running his fingers through Arisu's hair. 

The blonde nodded weakly and grabbed the zipper of the ginger's pants with his teeth before pulling it down. He mouthed the fabric of Cater's boxers able to smell the scent of sex and sweat as he grabbed the waistband and pulled it down exposing the male's plump cock. Cater was most definitely bigger than Ace, and he shuddered a little as the sight of it – the small worry of him choking on him was very much real, but the haze he was feeling kept that fear at bay. He reached out and started to stroke him to get a good feeling of it; bigger and thicker, there was a part of him that was imagining a future night of passion with him, this was bound to just tear him open.

That would be at a later date, naturally, right now he wanted to focus on making Cater feel good from a negative time earlier. He took the tip into his mouth and performed the same treatment to him as he did with Ace earlier that day; licking the tip first and tenderly taking him in further and further – only stopping halfway as to avoid joking. The only difference with the evening round is thanks to the Hurricane, Arisu was a little sloppy in his performance. Cater didn’t mind, he found it adorable that he was trying his best, and the soft sighs and moans were enough to let Arisu know that he was doing fine.

“Good boy, Alice.” He praised. 

Arisu felt a warm feeling bubble up in his gut at this praise. He wanted to be a good boy, being a good boy would make him happy. Being happy was the only way he'd survive the nightmare of being a tropical prostitute. The blonde continued to bob his head up and down swirling his tongue best he could around the ginger's shaft. 

"Fuck~ I think I'm about to lose it, you're going to make me lose it" Cater moaned curling his fingers into Arisu's hair as he bucked his hips deeper into the boy's mouth. "I'm gonna cum in the pretty little mouth of yours and you're going to swallow all my seed like a good boy aren't you, Alice?" the ginger added looking down at the blonde with lust-filled eyes.

Arisu didn’t get a chance to give a sign of agreement or refusal before Cater was blowing his load into his mouth. With no other way to get rid of the creamy deposit expect by swallowing, the blonde did just that. As he slowly pulled off of Cater's cock he licked it clean of any stray jizz that hadn't made it down into his throat already.

"That was so good Alice, you did such a good job cutie" Cater praised, pulling out his phone to take pictures of Arisu's adorable face as he panted heavily through the afterglow of the blowjob he'd just experienced. "You deserve a reward for such a good job, don't you agree?" the ginger said making Arisu lay back and tugging at the blonde's bottoms to pull them down and out of the way.

"Nooo, nooo more please! Sir" Arisu whined trying to swat at Cater who was now taking pictures of his nether region with candid delight. The older boy chuckled and continued photographing his subject. "No? Why not, don't you think you deserve a reward?" Cater crooned groping the blonde playfully.

"Please sir! I can't take anymore! I just wanna lay down" Arisu begged trying to pry Cater's hands off of him and kick at the male in his drunken haze.

“Cater.” Riddle’s voice interrupted him. “You two had your fun.” He watched as Trey picked him up. “He’s going to need his rest if he’s going to survive a night with any of us.”

The orange-head pouted. “It was just a few photos.” He weakly defended.

“And knowing you those photos will escalate into fucking him.” Riddle crossed his arms. “Trey, get Alice back to his room, we’ll have another day with him when he’s sobered up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are and I swear to god if I see one bitchy comment complaining about Arisu being in smut I WILL turn comment moderation on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags to remind me what to add are: Non-Con, injury, Yandere Riddle is slowly awakening, Trey attempted Nyotaimori, Azul fueling the yandere flames

As the sunlight graced his face, Arisu groaned and tried to hide his face in the covers; he was denied of that when someone harshly pulled the covers off of him, with bleary eyes he was able to see someone standing over him with an annoyed expression. The gems the figure wore were diamonds, Arisu knew this person was in charge of him (whether or not he was awake to understand what the other boy was telling him). With a sigh, he got up and rubbed at eyes to get the sleep out of them while the other just stared him down with a look of disdain on his face.

“You know you’re in charge of getting yourself up.” He informed. “Nowhere in our job description says we have to wake up a lazy jasper.”

Arisu glared at him. “I didn’t ask for you to wake me up in the first place.” 

“You make it sound like I care.” He turned and left. “You have a client coming in in five minutes, make sure you’re presentable.” 

With a small huff, Arisu went to his dresser and looked over at his selection of garments to wear for the client; none of them were what he wanted to wear in general, but he had no choice. Settling with a dark red tube top with a sleeveless layer over it and red details at the neck as well as a white skirt that was cut at the side to show off his legs that also had a dark red symbol at the center and a golden ring dangling off it, he then went to get his jasper jewelry on. He hated this; he hated dressing like an easy access whore, he hated this island and the way to survive was to part his legs for people. He held himself to try and shield his body away, and closed his eyes to prevent oncoming tears from welling up and falling in the process; he just wanted this all to be one long and horrible dream.

Arisu slide down the far wall of his room, curling into a little ball as he went. He sobbed softly, his tears soaking into the fabric of his clothes and staining them. The blonde didn't even realize that his door had opened and closed again, nor that someone was walking over to him until he felt a hand curling around his upper arm to force him into a sitting position. He resisted being moved until he caught a glimpse of who had come to see him: Trey. Only then did Arisu allow himself to be uncurled from his ball as the bespectacled male pulled him into his lap and began rocking him gently. The blonde pressed his face against Trey's shirt and continued to cry, rather relieved to see the young man again. He didn't remember to much from his drunken adventures last night but he did recall how gentle the green-haired boy had been with him on the beach. So, it stood to reason that he'd probably be just as gentle in the bedroom.

Trey quietly cooed and soothed the crying boy with gentle caresses to his back. He had a feeling that the blonde might be a mess today, most forced jaspers had a very hard time coming to grips that being on the island wasn't just a bad dream for the first week or so. Putting a hand underneath Arisu's rear he carefully lifted the boy up and turned to exit the room while carrying the young man. 

The blonde made no effort to resist this lifting/carrying motion only squeezing his legs around Trey's waist and clinging to the front of his shirt so he could keep his face hidden. He did this for two reasons, one he didn't want to face reality and two his stomach was grumbling so loudly he was sure the bespectacled male could hear it. Of course, the green-haired male could hear Arisu's rumbling tummy and that was one of the other reasons he'd requested the blonde's services. He took him to the suite and sat him on a couch, kissing his cheek and smiling at him and quietly letting him know it’s okay to let go; it took some time before Arisu was finally able to let go and move away from him. 

“Don’t worry.” Trey assured. “Ace and Deuce are visiting the fitness center, Riddle is with a whale watch group, and Cater is going to be at the little shopping district – most likely to find something for you.” He took his hand and kissed it. “I’m going to get a diamond to assist me in getting some food set up for you, okay?” he watched Arisu nod. “You know…if you want to rent a movie you can, don’t worry about the cost, we’ll handle it.” The boy didn’t react. “The bathroom is over there if you wish to wash your face.” He pointed to a nearby door. “I’ll be with you momentarily.” 

Arisu lifted his head and watched as Trey left the suite, it took some time before he was able to get off the couch and walk around the lavished place. It was definitely nicer than his current room, it was spacious and had plush carpeting, the living room area had a huge screen TV on the wall and an entertainment setup, bit that wasn’t the main thing that caught his attention. What really caught Arisu’s attention was the theming of the room; Wonderland, with its red and white coloring, the way things were decorated (Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Club shaped doors for example); there was a cupboard that had various tea sets inside and each of them were beautifully painted and crafted – heck, some looked old enough to be antiques!

Trey did say to make himself at home – in his own way; perhaps, it wouldn’t be too bad for him to explore the suite while he could before mealtime was ready. Taking a brave step towards the bedrooms; he started with the first room – the Spade door; opening it, he saw a bunkbed and…the interior of the room pretty messy. Arisu took a careful step in and just looked at the place, noting that this was Ace’s and Deuce’s room; the two were probably too eager to get started on their vacation that they probably left everything looking like a hurricane had blown by. With a light chuckle, he started to pick up the stray clothes and folded them up before setting them on a nearby dresser and leaving a note saying he wasn’t sure where they belonged. Just out of restlessness, he just made the beds and cleaned the rest of the room up before leaving it for now. 

The Diamond room was…well it was cleaned, but it had quite the number of trendy items littering around; Cater’s room, probably. Nothing more to note about it except for the emoji pillows on the bed, closing that door he went to the club-shaped door and peered in; like Cater’s, this was no doubt Trey’s room with how neat and organized it was. There was a heavenly scent of sweets lingering – and that toaster oven was probably the main source; whatever could it be that Trey made earlier that gave off that wonderful scent? Not wanting to linger, he hurried and closed his door and made it to the final room.

The Heart room was settled at the very back and upon entering had been the most lavished of them all; it felt as if he entered the room of royalty! A large four-post bed with red canopy curtains around it, a couch and table with a vase of roses on it, a small bench at the foot of the bed holding books, and a desk to the side with even more books, and adding in the chandelier above him was enough to say that Riddle was one that demands respect. And Arisu would do just that…but first, he had to see if that bed was just as soft as it looked.

Cautiously at first, he crept towards the bed ready to turn and run if anything weird started happening. He set a hand on the mattress, testing its firmness and finding it had just enough given to it that it would cradle its occupant. Arisu crawled onto the bed lying flat on his back, this bed was a hundred times softer than the one in his room and he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Eventually he lost the fight against slumber and fell asleep on Riddle's bed, his quiet snores being the only thing to punctuate the air.

While Trey was busy setting up food and Arisu was sleeping, Riddle returned from his whale-watching with the sole intent of crashing on his bed. Only when he turned on the lights to the bedroom, he saw his bed was already occupied by the blonde jasper. The red-head's mouth curled into a smile as he turned on his heel and went to seek out Trey. When he found the bespectacled male covered in sushi (And a diamond halfway completing the set) he chuckled.

"I think we'll have to postpone the lunch date; Alice has fallen asleep and I don’t think we should wake him" Riddle said walking over to give the green-haired male a hello kiss and a playful squeeze to the side. 

He moved to leave the kitchen, giving his partner a beckoning tilt of the head before returning to his room and the sleeping Arisu. Riddle kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt before climbing onto the bed next to the blonde. He put an arm over the jasper who cuddled closer to him to absorb the heat the red-head gave off.

A few minutes later Trey joined the pair, his shirt already gone as he set his glasses on the nightstand and crawled across the bed so he could be on the other side of Arisu. He leaned over the blonde to give Riddle a return hello kiss before settling down on his side of the bed and resting an arm over the jasper's hip so he could rest his palm on the redhead's thigh.

Riddle smiled and gently played with Arisu’s hair, his smile fell a bit when he saw how relaxed the boy was; he knew the jasper was forced to the island, but that wasn’t the only thing, no, he was from the other world. This was deeply concerning; it was always a huge risk to take someone from the mortal realm and bring them here – upgrading Arisu to a diamond won’t do much in terms of freedom as he would have to try and adapt to living in a realm of magic. 

“I know that thoughtful look anywhere.” Trey whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“You’ve read his file, Trey.” Riddle replied softly. “He’s not from this world.”

“Thinking about smuggling him back to his world?”

Riddle nodded. “The problem is getting the spell to work.”

“It would have to take a powerful magician to perform it, and I highly doubt Dire Crowley will assist us.” Trey reminded. “But if I have to put my trust in anyone who can help it would be you or _him_.”

Riddle’s eyes widened a bit at the mention. “Trey, you can’t be serious? You don’t just walk up to Draconia and say ‘Hello your highness, could you by any chance help us bring a sex slave back to the mortal realm’.” He hissed, careful not to wake the blonde up.

"Well, there's no harm in asking him is there, at worst he'll just chuckle and think it's a silly request. At best he'd be willing to help because he needs the entertainment" Trey replied with a shrug. 

Between the chatting males, Arisu began to stir. He'd been dreaming of laying out in the sun with his bunny Shiro sitting on his chest as they enjoyed a lazy summer afternoon. However, the darkness of the last two days penetrated his dreams too, and he returned to reality with a start. The blonde yelped as he bolted upright in bed and looked around himself with bewilderment. 

"Lay back down Alice" Riddle said reaching up to grab Arisu's arm and gently guide him back into a resting position. 

The jasper's heart continued to beat fast as he panted heavily, the adrenaline from his abruptly ended dream making him a bit twitchy. Eventually he calmed enough to wonder when Riddle got back and why the redhead was snuggled up next to him. He voiced this query and received a chuckle from Trey who he hadn't noticed in his panic. 

"This is all so confusing" Arisu mumbled to himself as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows on the bed.

He felt hands petting his back in soothing circles that helped to ease his muscles out of the tensed positions they'd been in since he woke up. The blonde's stomach chose now as the perfect time to rumble again and Trey chuckled again before rolling out of bed with the promise that he'd bring the boy something back to eat. Arisu mumbled a thank you before burying his face even deeper into the pillows.

"Did you sleep okay? That last dream you had must have been quite the nightmare for you to wake up like that Alice" Riddle said soothingly as he continued rubbing comforting patterns into the boy's skin.

 _That is **not** my name!_ He screamed in his head. Arisu looked up at Riddle and shook his head before replying to him. “I did at first.” He muttered. “I was with Shiro back home…”

“Shiro?” Riddle repeated. “May I ask who Shiro is?”

“My rabbit.” Arisu had a faint smile. “He’s actually an albino bun; and he’s a free roam rabbit, we have litter boxes for him and he sleeps in a little ‘cat house’. His favorite thing to do is play with wrapping paper so he’s always an excitable one during birthdays and holidays.”

Riddle smiled at him. “He sounds like a wonderful friend; so, what about the nightmare?”

Arisu’s smile fell. “Just…remembering the past few days here.”

Riddle gently tapped the jasper collar. “Alice, as your master I am giving you the permission to reveal your true name to myself, Ace, Trey, Deuce, and Cater.” He watched as the collar glowed and dimmed. “I know you don’t like the name ‘Alice’ while here, this is only temporary with us.” 

Arisu looked up at him. “My name is…Arisu.” He felt like a weight had been lifted off him for saying it. “Why did you…do that?”

“Because.” Riddle had a serious expression on his face. “I want to help you get home, out of Twisted Wonderland and off this island.” He held his hand. “It may be a while, but Arisu, I ask that you trust us…trust that we’ll get you home safe and sound.”

"I just met you... you can’t expect me to trust you. Especially not considering what happened on the beach last night" Arisu said, a shiver of disgust going through him at the memory of what Cater did to him as he pulled his hand away from Riddle. He wasn't sure he liked hearing his name used by the redhead. 

"...I suppose I can’t fault you for being a bit warily of us after that" Riddle said with an unhappy frown, but the frown wasn't for Arisu... it was for Cater who'd be getting a thorough chewing out when he got back from shopping. "But I mean what I say, I want to help you get back to your home. Out of Twisted Wonderland and off the island" he reiterated taking both of the blonde's hands this time.

"Don't try to give me false hope, I can’t bear it" Arisu said yanking his hands away from the redhead and rolling onto his side so he was facing away from the male. He didn't want Riddle to see the tears that were beginning to stream down his face as he tried to keep his sobs down in volume.

"Fair enough, but I implore you try and put a little bit of trust in me. I am a man of my word Arisu" Riddle went on trying to get the blonde to roll back over to face him.

"Stop, just stop it" Arisu said his voice shaking from tears. "I liked it better when you called me Alice, then I could pretend this was just a terrible nightmare that I could wake from. Hearing my real name... just makes it too real" he managed to add before he broke down in more sobs.

Riddle held the boy despite his protests and pat him until the sobs had subsided into hiccups. The redhead was a bit frustrated with the situation to be honest but knew he couldn't take the irritation out on Arisu regardless of how tempting it was. 

"I'm back! And you're crying again..." Trey said entering the room with a tray with a pot of tea, a cup, and biscuits on it. "Well maybe this food will help you feel better, and maybe the tea as well. It's my own blend to help calm the nerves of the drinker"

Arisu watched him and hesitantly took the cup from him before inhaling the contents; just the aroma alone was relaxing on his nerves. With a soft sigh, he took a tentatively sip from it and felt a small smile form; delicious to the taste, calming on his senses, he felt himself floating on air after this. After setting the now empty cup down, he looked up to Trey with a small smile on his face and a quiet thank you from him. It was a start and it took a little coaxing from the greenhead to get Arisu to enjoy the biscuits that accompanied the tea; they were simple cherry flavored and they helped his growling stomach greatly.

“There we go.” Trey said, rubbing his back. “don’t worry about servicing us, this is all about you and your wellbeing.” He said softly. “As I told you, today is just a quiet day; one for us to just relax and lounge about – hence why Riddle was out whale watching, which reminds me.” He turned to his friend. “How was it?”

Riddle looked over. “It was fine, the orcas were especially playful today as they kept getting a ball for us to play catch.” He smiled. “I have some pictures of the experience.

The rest of the afternoon between them lasted like this; sometime after the afternoon tea, Trey got Arisu to use their bathroom to wash up and got him redressed in fresh clothing and only kept the Jasper choker on him. Only when they were done there did they take him around the island doing whatever they could think of that was relaxing and not so much heavy on the sex side of things; it led them to the beach where they were just under a canopy and making seashell necklaces, and a few times Arisu did look to the ocean. Upon asking what was on his mind, Arisu quietly made the small comment of wanting to try out snorkeling or scuba diving. That was it, after they had finished their shell necklaces, Trey was the one who took Arisu to the ocean and rented out the gear before going out with him while Riddle stayed on shore with their necklaces and a good book to enjoy in the sun. 

Being underwater was actually amazing! Arisu watched the many tropical fishes swim by him, so many colors whipping through and being able to swim up close to some coral to get a better look – a few times Trey had to pull him away from some things or to get him to breach the surface so they could get a breath of air. After that, they would just go down again and swim among the reef together. Unbeknownst to Arisu, he and Trey were being watched. From a nearby darkened cavern a set of mismatched gold and olive eyes glowed faintly. The eyes followed the blonde's movements with faint interest, more intent on surveying the green-haired male's actions with thinly-veiled lust. Arisu swam deeper down into the reef giving a passing glance at the cave and not really paying the glowing orbs on first viewing. He did a double take and looked back to make direct eye-contact with the thing which grinned at him with luminous white teeth. 

"AHHHH" Arisu shrieked and began frantically swimming towards the surface with a bewildered, startled Trey right on his heels. The blonde breached the surface with a gasp and looked down to see where his companion was only to see something big, teal-and-white, and vaguely fish-like dragging the older boy down deeper into the water. He wanted to go after Trey but the sound of Riddle's distressed cries drew his attention back to shore where he could see the redhead had attracted an unwelcome guest.

Trey struggled against being pulled down for only a moment before he let out a sigh and let Jade do as he want. Jade of course being the name of the eel merman who had been watching him from the deep crevice in reef. He'd had many encounters with the mer-boy before but it typically wasn't in his nature to be so dramatic in his entrances. Drama-king was something his brother Floyd was more known for. Speaking of which, the other eel-twin was bound to be nearby. Where one brother went the other was sure to follow sooner or later so he'd have to plan on how to deal with Floyd after he surfaced. Trey didn't have time to muse over the matter when the eel-mer holding him in his tail suddenly ripped his snorkeling mask off.

"I missed you senpai~" Jade said playfully pressing a kiss to Trey's lips both as a greeting and to make sure he got some fresh air so he wouldn't pass out and drown while the eel was having his fun.

Trey coughed and cleared his throat; water breathing spell, of course, why did he expect anything different from him. “Jade, we’ve had this talk.” He scolded lightly. “You can’t just keep doing stunts like this; what if Alice got hurt while trying to get away from you?”

“Alice?” Jade tilted his head and looked towards shore. “Is that his name here? He’s quite the attractive one…looks like fun to play with.” His wicked smile showing.

“Leave him alone.” Trey scolded. “Today is a de-stressing day, he doesn’t need to worry about you two sliding anything ‘extra’ in him.” 

"Aww are we feeling a bit jealous senpai~?" Jade teased with a toothy grin as he ran his webbed fingers over Trey's body. "Don't fret, you're still my favorite land dweller" he added before nibbling on the bespectacled male's neck. 

"You know damn well that's not what I meant Jade" Trey replied trying to pry the eel-merman's tail away from his body. "Alice isn't from here, not from Twisted Wonderland. Apparently, Crowley had him plucked from the Realm without Magic if the file on him is to be believed" he concluded still trying to detangle himself from the eel-mer.

"Oh? A magicless human? What fun he'll be... though I don’t see why you're so worked up about what he can or cannot handle~" Jade said tightening his hold on Trey and wrapping his arms around him. "If you just throw him into the deep end of magic wouldn't it help him get over his fears faster?" he questioned mischievously. 

"He broke down over being forced to give a blowjob and having his real name used. I don't think magic is the main problem at hand here" Trey said with a snort and roll of the eyes. "Either way I need to get back to shore, if he hasn't started panicking already, he will soon" he went on trying to move his pinned arms. 

"Mmmph in a moment, I need to get my fill of you senpai. You didn't return my texts the last couple of days and I was getting a bit impatient. Why if I hadn't seen you today, I might have just hunted you down and took you away for a little private time" Jade said only half-joking.

"I was busy Jade! Planning and packing for a vacation is exhausting especially when you need to not only pack your own luggage but everyone else's so they don’t just bring a suitcase of emoji pillows" Trey protested to which the eel pouted deeply. "Fine, I'm sorry for neglecting you. Maybe this will make it up to you just a little bit?" he added before leaning in for a kiss with tongue and all. His arms were freed as he entangled his fingers in Jade's hair while they floated to the surface.

Being on shore wasn’t as safe as Arisu had thought; the moment he got to the shoreline and rushed over to Riddle to inform him of the creature of the deep, was when the other creature pounced and grabbed Riddle from behind while nuzzling his neck and purring in delight. This action was halted when he saw Arisu and his grin grew, he let go of Riddle and tackled Arisu to the sand, looking down at him like a predator catching a helpless prey. 

“Ah~ What an adorable damselfish.” Floyd purred and kissed his neck. “This is who I have to share Goldfish with? I can accept that, you’re so cute after all.” He leaned close to his ear. “I bet your screams are just as cute.”

Riddle stormed over and pulled Floyd off him. “Get off him!” he picked Arisu up and held him close. “What the hell do you want this time, Floyd!”

Arisu looked up at Riddle in silent confusion, Riddle just whispered he would fill everything in later. Floyd just grinned at them and circled them; “Hm? Can’t I see you?” He had a pitiful look. “I’ve missed you so much, Goldfish, and now seeing you with a cute little Damselfish, I’m going to miss you so much more now!”

Riddle had a scowl on his face. “Listen Floyd, this is not a good day right now. So, return to your brother or to Azul, and leave us alone for the time being.”

“Your cute little Damselfish can join us too; I don’t mind in the slightest bit.” Floyd said with a shrug. “I’m sure we can take turns with him~”

“Absolutely not!” Riddle snapped. “Floyd, let me spell it out to you; Trey and I are going to be working on getting him _out_ of Twisted Wonderland, he’s not from here and it’s imperative he returns home.” 

Floyd hummed and walked up before lifting Arisu’s face into his hand. “What was your life like, Damselfish? Do you have a high-risk job? Are you from a noble family? Do you have a wife and kids to get to?”

Arisu came out of his shocked reaction and shook his head. “No, none of those things-”

“Then do you _really_ have to return? You can stay here and start a new life!” Floyd smiled bright. “No reason why you can’t.” he moved so he was behind the two and ran his hands over the blond. “Stay here in our world, Goldfishie likes you, he’ll take you home and you can have a new start.”

Arisu struggled and Riddle tried to push Floyd off him. “Damn it, Floyd!” Riddle hissed. “You’re not helping!”

“Ah? But I can help.” He moved his hand down so he could fondle Arisu’s crotch. “We could ask Azul to help with that, it’ll be fine to talk to him and ask him to make it so that Damselfish could live in our world, happily ever after.” He licked the shell of Arisu’s ear. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

"N-nuh-no thank you!" Arisu squeaked still struggling under Floyd's body and unintentionally turning the male on by rubbing their bodies together as he squirmed in an effort to get free.

"Mmph, I like it when you wiggle for me Damselfish. Makes this so much more fun" Floyd said gleefully his voice dropping an octave as he said that last part.

"Enough of this! Let him go Floyd or I'll-" Riddle began before the eel burst into loud laughter that made him shut up.

"-Or you'll what? Tattle on me to Azul? Pssh Azul lets me do as I please as long as I do his dirty work" Floyd said between peals of laughter before he abruptly stopped and leaned back down so he was nose to nose with Arisu. "We both know I could rip Damselfish's throat out faster than you can move Goldfish. So, don't make me angry" Floyd said his voice suddenly devoid of humor as he opened his mouth and ran his teeth along Arisu's neck.

"So, what will it be Goldfish? You gonna stand there like a good boy while I show Damselfish what's he's been missing out on? Or am I gonna have to kill him and use you to relieve my stress from the task?" Floyd said with a cruel grin. 

"I...I... I’ll stay where I am..." Riddle said reluctantly hanging his head and refusing to look at Arisu. Not that Arisu blamed him for looking away, he didn't blame Riddle at all for this situation. 

"I knew you could be made to see things from my point of view Goldfish" Floyd said once again in a cheery tone as he moved in close to Arisu's ear licking it again. "Alice, you better enjoy every fucking thing I do to you. Or I really will kill you, despite how cute you are" he whispered as the blonde felt a twinge go through him as his collar began to glow.

"Anything you want, Master" Arisu said feeling his mouth move without his control as he wrapped his arms around the male's shoulder and leaned in to kiss him.

Floyd dug his fingers into Arisu’s hair and forced his head back to deepen the kiss, making sure to let his sharp teeth graze across Arisu’s lip and making him cry out in it, tears started to form and Floyd was quick to move from the kiss and licking them up as they started to fall, the taste of his blood and tears got him into a frenzy mode that he wasted no time in removing the thin clothing and fine jewelry the boy wore, leaving him exposed. Floyd had pushed him onto his back and straddled him, looking down at that pained expression on him; oh, Alice hated this – he could tell, it was so much fun watching him will himself to enjoying the rough treatment given to him by the other.

“Ahh~ I want nothing more than to decorate you in pearls for every tear you shed to me.” Floyd purred. “You would look so pretty with them.” He ran his sharp nails down Arisu’s chest. “You’d want to be adorned with them, right?” he dug his nails at his chest. “Answer me, Alice.”

Arisu whimpered and nodded. “I do!” he choked out. “I want to be adorned with pearls, Master!”

“It’ll be some time, but we can make them.” He made a swift rake of his nails on his chest and watched as more tears fell from his face. “There we go, you just keep making those beautiful pearls.” He kissed them again and went straight for his nipples. “Soft~ not as soft as Goldfish’s of course, but they’ll do!” Floyd purred before sucking on one of them and teasing the other nipple in his hand tugging and pinching at it to make the boy squirm underneath him – enjoying as the boy writhed and moaned under him.

"Mmmph!" Arisu let out a strangled moan trying to keep his mouth shut so no sound would slip out. However, Floyd only took his efforts to remain quiet as a challenge and sucked even harder than before looking up at the blonde with a toothy grin.

"I’m gonna make you scream at the top of your lungs Damselfish, and I don’t need any help from that magic gem of yours" the young man half-promised, half-threatened as his hands wandered further south. "Oh my, look at you~ Soft and hairless as a baby, soooo cute" Floyd said with a nasty laugh as he dug his nails into Arisu's thighs to elicit a weak cry of pained pleasure. 

"Please, please, please" Arisu begged not really sure why he was begging and tried to look away from what Floyd was doing only for his eyes to land on Riddle who was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Hey Damselfish, eyes on me or I might pluck those golden orbs of yours to keep as mementos of this tryst" the eel-man said reaching up and slapping the blonde across the face before grabbing his chin to force his gaze downwards.

Floyd licked up a stripe on Arisu's thigh licking up any stray blood that dripped from the marks he already made before caressing the blonde's balls with his tongue. He laughed when the boy's body jolted and moved his attention down further to flick the tip of his tongue against his puckered back entrance.

"AHH!" Arisu yelped his legs convulsing as he tried to scoot away but failing as Floyd's nails dug into his flesh to keep him where he wanted him. He felt another wet lick against his rear entrance as the other male's tongue successfully penetrated his hole if only shallowly. One of Floyd's hands went back up to pinch Arisu's nipples as he began to tongue fuck him.

"Are you enjoying the show, Goldfish?" Floyd asked, his words somewhat muffled since his tongue was currently busy probing Arisu's soft insides.

Riddle tensed up and looked over at them, there was anger and pain in his eyes; he didn’t want to see Arisu in pain and he wanted to hurry over and just take him from Floyd, but he also knew if he did try that that Floyd would make good on his threat and Arisu would be laying dead on the beach instead. He wasn’t going to standby and stay quiet at the harmful acts that the damn eel was doing to him, and he decided to make that known to him.

“Absolutely not, you’re causing him pain rather than pleasure.” Riddle snapped.

Floyd paused and looked over with a small growl. “We both know what I’m doing is tamed versus how I’d treat him behind closed doors.” His claws were dangerously close to Arisu’s neck. “He’s also a jasper, he can be replaced.”

Riddle reached out to Arisu after hearing his cry. “Floyd…” he had to choose his words carefully. “Please just this once, treat Alice well – no more hurting him or causing him to cry – just for me, and I’ll meet you later tonight.”

Arisu shook his head. “Riddle…I’m fine.” He called to him. “Please…I’m fine…”

A soft purr came from Floyd as he moved his hand from Arisu’s neck and played with his golden hair. “Do you hear that, Damselfish?” he stared down at him like a predator. “Goldfish is fond of you; he hardly shows affection outside of his Card Court; we’ll make this pleasurable just for him.” He tapped the boy’s nose. “Conditions still stand; you will enjoy this and keep your eyes solely on me, or I will make this worse for you, got it?” he watched him nod. “Good, and I think you’re well prepared for me.”

He removed his swim trunks and parted Arisu’s legs before moving him close, pressing the head of his cock against him and sliding in with a single sharp thrust that caused the blond to throw his head back and cry out at the intrusion inside of him. Floyd stayed still and kissed the tears from his face again, letting him adjust to his size – god, he was way bigger than the ‘Cards’ he was with earlier and was stretched out from it.

"Mmph how do yah like my dick Damselfish?" Floyd said cheekily grinding his hips against the blondes to draw a weak gasp from him. "I'll take that sound as a sign of approval from you" he added wickedly pulling back a little before thrusting back into Arisu and making him let out a sharp grunt as his sweet spot was hit. The blonde's nails almost dug into Floyd's shoulders but he held himself back.

"Aww Damselfish aren’t you sweet? Trying to keep your nails to yourself~ Go on dig them into my skin, it’s not like you can really hurt me" Floyd goaded playfully making Arisu's cheek flush red with embarrassment and a sliver of rebellion as he dug his nails as hard as he could into the boy's skin hoping to hurt him if only a little bit.

It did the opposite instead of Floyd crying out in pain, he moaned out in pleasure and drove his hips back to prod Arisu's sweet spot again. Once more the blonde let out a grunt that turned into a moan at the end, as the other boy started to pick up the pace to fuck him with wild abandon.

"Beg me for more damselfish, I want you to fucking beg" Floyd growled licking over Arisu's throat and pressing his teeth against where his pulse beat most loudly. The young boy could feel his body tensing up and he bucked his hips only to feel his partner's movements slow down. "Beg" Floyd repeated with his nasty grin.

"P-puh-please master! I want more!" Arisu meekly begged before receiving a melodramatic yawn from Floyd who just stared down at him unimpressed expression on his features. The blonde realized he'd need to put more effort into this so he pouted and gave Floyd doe eyes. "Master please, I need more of your dick. Fuck my hungry little slut-hole, I want to be ruined by you please!" he said trying to mimic some of the pornos he'd watched as a naughty, horny teen.

Floyd hummed “You definitely need some work.” He shrugged and gave a hard and deep thrust into him. “But you did do what was asked.” He grinned as Arisu cried out as he gave another thrust into him. “I’ll grant your request, Damselfish.” 

Arisu hardly had time to brace himself as Floyd kept thrusting into him, making sure to get the boy screaming each time and just to add extra fuel to the fire, he leaned over so he could whisper in his ears. Letting Arisu know that this was just a sample of what to expect in their suite; he would be filling Arisu with more than just his hot cum. Each lewd comment got the boy riled up and caused Floyd to laugh as he took in each reaction from him.

Pressing down on his stomach and slowly trailing to his cock, Floyd gave rough and messy strokes to match his erratic thrusts. Arisu continued to thrash under him and even became more vocal as he felt Floyd’s cock throb inside of him, the other was close and picked up the pace hitting him harder and deeper to mark him from the inside. Which he did after one final thrust, he filled Arisu with his seed. After the high of pleasure started to settle down, he pulled from him and kissed his neck.

“You’re still hard.” He purred. “But I’m sure Goldfish will tend to you.” He grinned at his whimpers and the way he tried moving away. “I look forward to when you enter our suite.” He got up and dressed before going over to Riddle and kissing him. “He’s all yours, Goldfish, you have excellent taste…as always.”

As the twins regrouped and left the beach, Trey came up and wrapped Arisu up in a beach blanket before gently picking him up. He looked over to Riddle and the two just silently made their way back to their suite so they could tend to their darling’s wounds and wellbeing; it was going to be a rough night for him and they weren’t entirely comfortable with leaving him alone in his assigned room.

Upon entering the suite, they were greeted to the worried look of Ace, Deuce, and Cater; Riddle just quietly told them that they would fill them in later and right now Alice needed to be looked after. Reluctantly, they agreed and watched him and Trey take the shaken blond to the ‘Queen’s Room’.  
  
Arisu laid there on the bed with Riddle beside him, he watched Trey move around the room and occasionally coming back to them and putting things on the side table; he wasn’t sure what was in half of the bottles that Trey would bring, but he just silently watched him get everything together. Riddle was gently petting his hair and whispering apologies to him; he wanted to get him from the feral Leech, he truly did, but he didn’t want to see him get killed! Arisu just finally whispered to Riddle that he didn’t blame him, Floyd was the one who put them in an impossible position where there were no positive outcomes. Finally, Trey returned his full attention on them and took Arisu’s hand into his, giving a soft kiss to it and helping him to sit up right and moved to sit behind him while letting him know that he was only going to take care of the irritation from the sand. He wasn’t going to touch him inappropriately.

“It’s okay.” Trey grabbed a bottle. “We make our own healing balms; this won’t be fast acting as the stuff made by famous healers, but the irritation isn’t that bad back here.” He started to rub the medicine into his back. “We do have some of the stronger stuff, but we’re not entirely sure what the side effects to a magicless human will be, so we’re just going to take things little by little.”

Arisu nodded and found himself leaning into Trey’s gentle touches; he closed his eyes and let the other take care of him. Once Trey was done with his back, he watched as the other got up and moved so they were face to face; like before with just assuring him that he was there to help, Trey assured him that the only touching he’s doing it putting the first layer of healing balm and then bandage up some of the more severe wounds. Arisu nodded and allowed him to get close, he shuddered when he felt his chest being touched. 

The red welts were taken care of and bandaged up. Trey nodded in approval and got a spare night shirt from his suitcase and dressed Arisu in it; he smiled and got the boy to lay down and to rest up, they would get him into an herbal bath when he woke up. With the blond asleep, Riddle took the first shift in watching over him while Trey went to catch the rest of the boys up to speed with what happened to Alice.

As Arisu snored, the redhead stroked his hair affectionately. The blonde kept surprising him with each moment they spent together and it brought a warm, protective feeling to fill his chest. He was sure it couldn’t be love not like the kind he shared with the rest of the cards, a more possessive love.

Unbidden, a part of Riddle's mind hissed softly _"It would be too easy to bend him to our will... and why shouldn't we? Alice needs us whether he wants to admit or not. We could teach him to enjoy serving us and being the pet Ace and Deuce never were. Alice shouldn't go back - can’t go back to his world, not after what he's seen. We should take responsibility and bind him to our side now"_ he nodded indulging in those thoughts as he touched Arisu's collar. He could use the power of the enchanted gem to remold the blonde gradually into his ideal image.

A sudden snore from the boy broke him from such thoughts. What was he thinking! Arisu didn’t need any of that bullshit and Riddle shuddered at how easily his mind had fallen into immoral thoughts. He stood up and left the room, ending his shift early by barking that Deuce come replace him as he stormed out of the suite and of course bumped into someone he didn't want to see. 

"Good evening Riddle" Azul said tipping his hat at the redhead and receiving a glare. "What's with the face Rosey-cheeks? Why are you giving me a pissed look?" the grey-haired male said with a bemused grin as the redhead stomped up to him with a scathing expression. 

“Your damn eel just traumatized a gem we have the full rights to.” Riddle snapped. “We were doing just fine getting him used to the island and have even discussed bringing him back with us, progress was going well until Floyd entered the picture.”

Azul held his chest and sighed. “I heard it from Jade, I do offer my condolences Little Queen.” He had a sharp smile on his face. “Rest assure, Floyd’s been punished accordingly and that I’ll make sure that he doesn’t harm the gem anymore.”

Riddle just scowled. “What the hell do you want, Azul, you never lurk outside the suites unless there’s a ‘client’ for you to take advantage of.”

He chuckled. “You found me out.” He took out a nautilus from his jacket and held it up to Riddle. “You know, this is more than just a shell filled with horrible hexes and curses, it was _her_ seashell you know.” He twirled it. “Imagine my surprise when I saw this glowed on this island, a place of paradise and a place where all those dark desires are washed away – of course, we all have our dark perverted desires, but…this desire was different.” He chuckled. “Imagine my surprise when I found the source of this particular darkness looming from your suite; whatever happened, Riddle? Surely you’re not still upset with Floyd?”

Riddle glared at him. “We are done with this conversation.” He turned to leave.

Azul’s grin grew. “Hurry to meet your darling gem?” he watched Riddle froze a little. “My, my, my, Riddle.” Azul walked over. “I’ve not once seen you so…possessive before, I must say I enjoy this side of you.” He laid a hand on his shoulder. “You know, Floyd did tell me he was just a replaceable Jasper, no-one will care if you act on that side.” He leaned close. “Make him do whatever your heart desire, have him at the ready to service the Queen.”

Riddle jabbed an elbow into him. “ENOUGH!” he was starting to turn red. “Intrusive thoughts are called such for a reason! Listen to me well, Ashengrotto, as long as I’m here I am _not_ letting Arisu be a mindless sex doll! I’ll get him off this island, mark my words.”

“Hm? Well, if that’s what you truly believe.” Azul turned and walked off. “I won’t stop you, just do keep what I said in mind about him, won’t you?” he tipped his hat and vanished off into the shadows towards his own suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know pearls are called "Tears of the Ocean"? Just let that sink in.


End file.
